1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for handling bales of crops and, in particular, is directed to a system for handling large bales of hay.
2. The Prior Art
In order to more easily transport and store grass-like foodstuffs for cattle and other animals, it has been found to be advantageous to press and secure the material into some type of bale. For example, hay is often pressed and tied into small rectangular bales which are about two feet square on each end and about three to four feet in length. These bales can then be stacked on a truck or trailer for transporting and can be stacked in large blocks for storage.
While this method provides a workable means for handling the hay, it has certain disadvantages when large amounts of hay have to be processed. The baler which forms the bales of hay generally tosses the bales back into the field in rows as they are formed. It is then necessary to follow behind with a truck or trailer to pick up and transport the bales. Under some circumstances, the bales are loaded by hand. However, this requires a significant amount of man power and is very time consuming. Accordingly, various systems have been developed to automatically pick up and stack the bales of hay onto a truck.
These automatic systems generally comprised a shoot or ramp which is directed at the bale and lifts it up so that it can be carried by a series of conveyors and stacked on the truck. In order for the automatic loaders to work most effectively, it is necessary that the bales be arranged in a uniform direction so that the loader can simply progress in a direct line down the field picking up the bales. This often means that a person must proceed the bale loading system through the field to straighten the bales so that they are in the correct alignment. Additionally, this bale loading system is time consuming when large numbers of bales are involved in large farming operations.
Because of the problems involved in forming and handling small bales, several systems have recently been developed which utilize much larger bales to facilitate the handling and transportation of the hay. A big baler can have an hourly capacity which is about two and one-half times that of a small baler. Additionally, a big baler handles the hay more softly, allowing more leaves to remain on the stems. Thus, cattle will eat both leaves and stems rather than pushing the stems aside to eat only the leaves.
One type of big bale which has been utilized is commonly referred to as a round bale and comprises a cylindrical shaped bale of hay about five feet long and about four feet in diameter. However, while it is easy to form these types of bales, they are much more difficult to transport and store. Cylindrical bales cannot easily be stacked into large blocks for storage.
Another method for forming large stacks of hay which has been utilized is to form the hay into large loaf-like stacks. However, these stacks can only be stacked singly for storage and are extremely difficult to transport.
In order to take advantage of both size and shape, balers have been developed which form the hay into large rectangular bales. Currently, there are two common rectangular baling systems which form big bales. One baler prepares a rectangular bale which is approximately 38 inches by 46 inches by 8 feet and is referred to as a "Freeman" bale. Another system produces a bale which is about 46 inches by 50 inches by 8 feet and is referred to as a "Hesston" bale. These large rectangular bales hold much more hay than the conventional small rectangular bales but can still be stacked on a truck or trailer for transporting and can be stacked in large blocks for storage.
While the large rectangular bales have provided a means for handling larger amounts of hay in fewer units, these big bales have still presented certain handling problems. Because of their size, these bales are much more difficult to lift and move. A Freeman bale weights approximately 1500 lbs. and a Hesston bale weighs approximately 2000 lbs. Thus, the bales cannot be picked up and stacked by an individual but must be loaded by some mechanical means. At the present time, a front end loader or forklift is often used in the field to lift the bales onto a truck so that they can be transported to the storage area. In the storage area, the forklift is again used to lift the big bales off the truck and to stack them in large blocks for storage. This method of handling the big bales requires the services of two operators, one for the truck and one for the loader. Additionally, it is necessary to drive the loader from the field back to the storage area with each load of hay to take the bales off the truck.
In order to eliminate the need of having to take the loader back to the storage area each time, trucks having tilt tables have been developed for transporting the hay. The hay is stacked on these tilt tables in the field utilizing a front end loader or forklift. The truck is then driven to the storage area where the table is tilted up on end by a series of hydraulic pistons. The back end of the table is provided with a series of forks which prevent the bales from falling off as the table is being tilted but which can easily slide out from under the bales once they are positioned upright. This system not only makes it possible to unload the truck in the storage area without the use of a forklift but also provides a much quicker means for unloading the bales of hay.
While these prior art systems provide means for transporting and stacking the large bales of hay, they do not solve all of the problems which are associated with the hay. For example, depending upon the weather conditions which are encountered, farmers have different preferences as to how they want to stack the various tiers of hay. When hay becomes wet it can easily and quickly become rotten so that it is no longer useful as feed. Thus, when stacking hay it is important to form the large blocks of hay such that they are protected to the greatest extent possible against the weather.
When bales of hay are formed, the stalks are generally all aligned in substantially the same direction. Thus, depending upon which way the bale is placed, the stalks are either horizontal or vertical with respect to the ground. When the stalks are vertical, rain and snow falling on the bales can easily penetrate down the lengths of the stalks and into the center of the bale where the moisture can cause the bale to rot. Accordingly, it is advantageous to position the upper layer of bales such that the stalks are horizontal to prevent precipitation from penetrating into the stack.
Additionally, the weather and the condition of the ground can have an effect as to how the bottom layer should be arranged. If the ground is extremely moist, the bottom bales should be placed such that the stalks are on an end to prevent the hay from absorbing ground moisture and rotting the bottom layer of the bale. If the ground is relatively dry it is preferable to stack the bales such that the stalks are horizontal to prevent precipitation from entering the bales when the upper levels are removed from the stack.
When a front end loader or forklift is used to unload and stack the bales of hay, it is extremely difficult to turn the bales to adjust the direction of the stalks. Thus, the orientation of the bales as they come off the baler in the field is generally the orientation that they have in the stack. On the other hand, when a tilt table is used to unload the bales, the orientation of the bales is rotated ninety degrees, but again there is little flexibility in adjusting the orientation.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system for handling and transporting large bales of hay and the like which is simple and efficient to operate and which allows for versatility in the manner in which the bales are stacked and handled in the field and storage areas. Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.